The Lost Get Found
by FrannieES
Summary: Hiccup had enough abuse from his village, he leaves with Toothless, but crashes because of his bleeding wounds and a kind girl comes to his aid. They fall in love but hide true feelings, together they travel and find a 3 year old and a newborn. Both are orphans who they raise as a family. Will they be able to live in peace or will Stoic find Hiccup? (Hiccup X OC) M for abuse.
1. Enough

Hiccup.

Better known as the boy who has been abused by a village. He was certainly not a member of these people, nor did he want to be... Well at least not anymore.

He was known for being a runt, and they reminded him every day. And they thought the dragons where the monsters. All they ever did was abuse the teen boy. He was abused mentally, physically, even his hopes where toyed with.

Hiccup was abused by some of the older male teens. They where only a few years older about 19 years old. They had already graduated dragon training so they didn't have much to do. Except torment the poor and helpless Hiccup The Useless.

Hiccups father, Stoic, had no idea. Although he should have guested something was wrong with the boy. Always coming home in the wee hours of the night, covering as much skin possible, the blood stained cloth that lay on his drawer, all signs of danger.

Hiccup sometimes wanted to just put an end to it all and just kill him self. Poor teen believed no one cared, but then he remembered Toothless.

Toothless certainly needed him to fly but he also cared. He had grown fond of the teen boy who spared his life just weeks ago.

But what Hiccup wanted wasn't much to ask for, he just wanted love. After his mother died nobody was there to help, comfort, sooth or love him unconditionally when things went south.

That moment when his mother died changed his life forever. He was hated by everyone and everything, that caused him so much anger and pain. He didn't mean do anything wrong.

Hiccup looked down upon his reflection in the water. The wheezing boy was starring at the bruised, black eyed, bloody and cut up face that he was oh so ashamed call his own.

Toothless came over and cocked his head at the boy wondering what had happened.

The horrible reflection was soon obscured by ripples of water after one lonely drop of blood dripped off of Hiccups lip, where the once soft and pink flesh, had been ripped apart by a fist and turned bruised.

More droplets rolled off his face. Droplets of not only just blood but also tears.

Tears of pain, tears of suffering, tears of regret and anger.

'Dear Gods, why does this have to happen? What did I do that was so wrong? I've always tried and tried so hard to be like my village expects a Viking to be, but that never works o~' Hiccups thoughts where delayed as he coughed in awful blood wrenching rasps. His throat was practically on fire from the heavy kick he had received from Ruffnuts boot, so much that it hurt to breath.

It was not only Ruffnut but as well as Tuffnut, Snotlout and most painfully for Hiccup... Astrid.

Hiccup had a sentimental feeling on her since they were mere children, but she never knew it and never would. That crush had faded long ago after the torture had begun.

They remind him of the day Hiccups mother died after a dragon raid, Hiccups life was a tortured mess. He still wondered how it comes to be that a humans life could be turned around so drastically.

Toothless had once tried to lick his wounds clean but his tung was too rough. The large reptile wished he could protect the boy, but Hiccup takes the prosthetic wig off Toothless before he leaves him. So he is unable to escape the cove.

Hiccup sighed to himself and slowly began to clean the wounds that covered his lanky and weak body wincing every time the cold water had contact with his opened wounds.

When he finished he let out a shaky breath as he tried to put his shirt back on. When he was done clothing his wounds he ran his fingers thew his tangled bangs, smoothing them over cover the black eye.'Hope it worse on top this time.' Hiccup thought.

"Bye Toothless, I'll be back."

The walk to his house was painfully slow, but he didn't care. He got home late almost every night because of their harsh beatings. Sometimes he didn't even get home if some of the villagers decided to 'play' with the weak boy.

When he got home he limped up to his room and into his bed. Ignoring the hard wood rubbing against his wounds.

Soon hiccup had fallen into a deep, painful sleep, trying to forget his hateful life.

But at least it had an upside now. Toothless.

But even Toothless couldn't protect him from the other Vikings. They would never let him be happy.

~*~ 2 weeks later

The night was cold, dark and very windy. Hiccup had just finished making a second saddlebag for Toothless.

Unfortunately that meant lying to Gobber. The only person who never abused him or thought he deserved some of those things said to him.

Behind Hiccup appeared a figure, a feminine voice spoke up. "Hey Hiccup, isn't it a bit late for you to be outside?" Said the girl behind him.

Hiccup spun around to face Astrid, a person he hadn't talked to in over 8 years. (Hiccup is 14). He was once a friend of hers but now Hiccup was just a toy.

Two more figures appeared. One had a club in hand.

The figure came over and brought the club down on Hiccups head several times, knocking him out.

When Hiccup awoke, he was tied to a long table with his arms stretched above his head. His shirt had been cut strait down the center and there was a repeating pounding in his head.

'No. Not again.'

The young teen became terrified and began trying to pull his arms and legs out of their restraints.

"Look how pathetic." Said a muscular male voice.

Hiccup had heard the voice before he began to panic once again. So he began struggling once again, but to no avail.

"We didn't even fucking tie them that tight. Can we have our fun now Astrid?" Said a male voice again.

"Sure Snotlout. Here you can even go first." Said, who Hiccup was disgusted to find was, Astrid.

How could she be so cruel?

"Yes!" Cheered Snotlout as they all came into the dim candle light where Hiccup could see the twins rubbing their hands together eagerly.

Snotlout chuckled and patted his hand with the butt of the knife.

Hiccups jaw clenched and he readied himself for the pain to come.

Snotlout slowly cut into his flesh. He made sure to go as deep as he could without killing the boy.

"RAAAHHGGG!" He groaned as loud as possible without crying or showing he was going to.

"Hurry up and FUCKING cry!" Snotlout said leaving a few slashes on his hands.

"My turn!" Tuffnut said his wooden hammer swinging at his side.

He soon brought his hammer down on Hiccups legs causing tears to stab at his eyes like daggers but he refused to let them fall.

If he cried. They won. For once in his life he was able to come close to wining.

"The Useless won't cry unless you put your back into it!" Ruffnut said grabbing the hammer and bringing it down on Hiccups shoulder causing him to scream curses.

Hours later Hiccup had been forced to wait on them hand and foot, give them massages, feed them, clean, let them beat him with what they wanted, when they wanted.

Hiccup had refused to do Tuffnut a 'special' favor, so he was 'punished' by Tuffnut and Ruffnut.

Hiccup was now tied up in the shed, softly crying and slowly bleeding away with nobody to help him.

He heard quiet steps approaching and tried to stop crying in fear of getting another beating.

He heard scratches at the door and became confused. When the door opened Hiccup realized that Toothless had made his way into the village. In the jaws of the beast was the saddlebag that carried some of Hiccups belongings.

"T-Toothless... h-help... m-me." Hiccup said horsely.

The reptile went over to the weak teen and cut his restraints with his sharp claws.

Hiccup reached for his saddlebag and took out a piece of paper and a cole pen.

Hiccup began to write,

Dear,

People who don't care about me

(AKA Everyone)

I'm leaving because all you people do is torment my life and make it a living hell.

I've also been beaten, bullied and neglected. I'm sure everyone who did those things knows who they are and knows why they did it too. Even my own family members did some of those things to me and didn't even care.

I'd however like to thank Gobber, he's the only reason I'm alive. He was like the father I never had before. So thank you Gobber.

As for you my so called 'father', you'll have my hatred until my dying breath. As if you care if I leave or not I'm still telling you this. Have fun training Snotlout to be you new heir. I'm sure he'll do a worse job than I would've done.

Goodbye people of Berk have fun with Snotlout. I'm never coming back so don't bother looking for me.

-Hiccup Haddock

(A.K.A. Useless)

-p.s.

I hope you all burn in hell for what you did.

Hiccup was absolutely out raged but felt so free at the same time. He ignored the pain coming from his whole body and mounted Toothless.

He went to his house and left his note on the bed. Hiccup grabbed an image of him and his mother, gently placing it in the bag.

Hiccup was finally free from all the pain and was flying above the ocean, trying to get away from the heartless village he was born in.

A few hours later Hiccup felt as if he was about to faint. He touched his side and felt a warm, wet and sticky substance on his hand.

Blood, and a lot of blood too.

Hiccup was so happy to be free, that he forgot about treating his wounds, and now it's too late to start.

Soon everything went black for the teen, he heard a roar and felt a hard crash.


	2. Sew it up, Let it out

Chapter 2: Sewing it up, Let it out

Hiccup was sure he was dead, but than he felt a warmth encase him and a he was carried for what seemed to be a mile or two. When he felt the warmth around him fade, he heard a loud gasp and a faint distant voice speak.

"What happened to you?"

He attempted to open his eyes and say something but he was too weak. The young teen was lifted up by what he believed was Toothless's gums and passed out again.

When Hiccup awoke he couldn't open his eyes, but he was on something soft and warm. He felt his clothes being taken off till he was in his undershorts.

"N-no, p-p-please d-don't h-hurt m-me-e a-a-gain." Hiccup choked out in pain and in fear of being molested or even raped. He wanted run but he didn't even have the will to do so.

"Please calm down sweetie. I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to clean you." Said a feminine voice. Hiccup felt a belt being tied around his lower leg a few inches from his foot which he could no longer feel.

Hiccup cried and tried to ease the pain with groans, but he was still in a large amount of stinging pain in his left leg and felt as if he was going to pass out again.

"Stay awake." Said the voice gently tapping his face and setting a cool rag on his forehead. Hiccup couldn't take the pain of his leg and thrashed his head back and forth.

"PLEASE JUST KILL ME."Hiccup yelled and cried. He was in so much pain and he couldn't do a thing. "Your fine! Your gonna be just fine!." The voice said pressing a cloth onto the, long and thin yet deep slashes on Hiccups stomach

Hiccup felt as if there was a campfire on his stomach, leg and arms. The young teen couldn't keep his tears in any longer, so he let the tears run freely down his face.

"It's okay. Don't cry." The voice said wetting Hiccups wounds with icy water which numbed his chest and stomach to a point where he could only feel the pain in his leg.

Hiccup howled in pain and threw his head back trying to ease the pain that shot his leg and throbbed in sync with every second.

"Can you open your eyes for me?" The female voice asked quietly.

Hiccup peaked one eye open and took a glance. Hiccup opened the other and stared at the young woman who was currently stoking his cheek with a damp rag. In the dim candle light he saw she had dark maroon hair and light green eyes staring at his own forest green ones.

She had very beautiful features and had... streaks of... Hiccups blood on her face.

Yet Hiccup found her as the most beautiful human he's ever seen in his life.

"What's your name?" She said continuing her rush to patch him up, but was stealing glances at him every few seconds.

"I-I'm...Hi-Hiccup." He said though gritted teeth while digging his fingers into the blood stained comforter beneath his hands."I'm Myra." She responded.

Myra grasped a glass bottle of clear liquid in her small hand. While Myra gently dabbed at Hiccups leg wounds, he let out loud yells of pain and closed his eyes shut once again shutting out all scenes but pain. "How long ago did this happen?" Myra said rummaging though a box.

"F-Few...h-hours." He choked out.

"Oh, you must be in so much pain. Well, we're not done Hiccup... I need to stitch your arm and leg okay. Hun...I'm not gonna lie to you. This hurts a whole lot more then you'd expect, especially since you've been untreated for...hours." Hearing this, Hiccup began to brace himself for the pain that was to come. He was beyond in pain already. But Myra seemed to be experienced and he was comforted by her soft words. Hiccup would be brave for Toothless, he was the last person who was left to love him.

As soon as she stuck in the needle, he passed out again. Myra groaned in panic and sped up her fingers, weaving the needle in and out until the bleeding stopped on his arm. She cringed as the smell of singed flesh drifted to her nostrils. 'Its now or never.' The worried teen thought to herself while readying her knife to amputate the leg that had caught fire when the dragon became frightened during its plunge to the ground. Hours went on into the night as she hurried to save as much as the teens lower leg as possible.

She looked at the large black dragon on the opposite side of the bed, who was staring at the young teen who was covered in his riders blood. "I-I did what I c-could, we just let nature take its corse and hope." She watched as Toothless laid his head on the edge of Toothless's bed and pushed his head under Hiccups hand to show affection.

~*~  
>•Hiccup POV<p>

Ache. Just ache and pain is all I can feel. It hurts... but a little less.

Soon all the memories of before I passed out came flooding back like water though a broken damn.

I felt a smile on my face as I remembered how I ran away. But then it faded because of why I ran away in the first place. I suddenly felt something big, wet and rough rub against my face.

"Hey, come on big guy! Cut it out! He needs to rest!" Said a girly whisper, but who's? The memory of that...girl...who helped me.

"Myra..." I whispered thoughtlessly.

"You finally awake Hiccup?" I heard Myra whisper gently and walk over to the bed.

I slowly nodded and tried to sit up. As I tried, a pain shot throughout my body. I groaned in pain, while trapping my lip between my teeth. I glanced down at the bottom of the bed. There was only one foot on my body. I began flailing and trashing the stub on the end of my leg, panicking and successfully causing more pain, enough to knock myself out...again.

Several hours later I awoke and Myra was waiting by my side gently holding my shoulders down. Most likely not to hurt myself further. "Take it easy Hiccup." She said quietly and laid me back down gently.

"W-What...the...hell happened to m-me?" Myra calmly responded and explained what she had seen the night of Toothless's crash. I couldn't believe or comprehend the words that met my ears and asked more and more questions. The island I landed on was named Heifer, a island days and days away from Berk by ship. Although she seemed not to be familiar with the damned island. "H-How long was I out?" I asked trying to cover my almost naked body nervously.

"About...two weeks... um I'll leave you and your dragon be for a bit." Myra said catching on to my nervous glances.

"Thank you." I whispered. Quickly reaching Toothless's saddle bag, I grabbed some clean pants at least for now. I slowly put them on with one hand, careful not to move any bandages or anything on my leg. When I was done laid back down (which even doing that hurt) and took a chance to look at the room I was in.

The room was clearly old, but it was nice and looked like it had been given good cleaning earlier. There was a window which aloud rays of sunlight to shine in and I heard the faint chirping of morning birds.

I heard a knock at the door and Myra poked her head in.

I nodded at her, than she walked over to the bed and set a plate of cooked fish and a glass of water down. She kneeled next to the bed to we where at eye level.

"How are you feeling?" She said smiling at me.

"Achy and my whole body burns." I said truthfully.

"Yea, it's gonna be that way for a while. I did the best I could." She said biting her lip.

"Thank you, but w-why would you help me? Not that I'm ungrateful or anything of corse!" I stuttered nervously.

"I helped you cause it's the right thing to do. Ya know, I can't just leave a ruffed up teen with a giant black dragon on my door step." Myra said smiling down at my weak body.

"Thank you." Was all I could say to her words.

"No problem. I-I have to c-check your wounds quickly and than I'll leave you to eat. Your dragon went to the stream and collected a bunch of fish for you two."

"Okay." I said nervously.

Myra sat on the bed and pulled the blanket down to my feet. Toothless cocked his head in confusion and exited the room quietly.

I felt awkward as usual, but I just closed my eyes and hoped she wouldn't turn out to be a psychotic-ass mountain teenager who's gonna chop me up turn me into a Hiccup stew.

My thoughts where interrupted when she slowly pulled off the bandage causing me to hiss in pain.

"Sorry." She whispered bashfully.

"It's fine, but can I get a warning next time, maybe?" Myra nodded and added a new bandage to my arm after gently rubbing a sappy syrup around my stitches. It hurt like hell but it would help me get better, so it's worth the excruciating pain. She took the bandages off my chest, which hurt, but less than my stitched up arm did. Myra put some sappy stuff on her hand and gently rubbed my scabbed up abdomen with her fingers going all the way down to my waist line and I forced back some rather 'un-Vikingly' sounds.

"The cuts on your stomach seem to be doing a lot better. As well as your stitches. I checked your leg earlier and your doing fantastic." She said smiling at me kindly. After that she stood up. "I hope you feel better. If you need any thing I'm here Hiccup." She said gently squeezing my hand. A fire erupted in my face making it become hot and red. Soon it was just me and Toothless. Toothless seemed to like Myra. I can see why. Somebody who took in a stranger in need without the bit of smallest slightest hesitation. Seems too good to be true

-Authors POV-

Hiccup sighed, gently petting the large reptile and sighed. "It's ok now bud, nobody can hurt us anymore. We're free from that damned island." The reptile 'smiled' and gave Hiccup a long slow lick on the face with his forked tungs. The teen chuckled and grabbed the plate realizing how hungry he actually was. While digging into the still warm fish, Hiccup grabbed his old journal and began to document the shitty series events that have happened over the past few days for him down.

An hour went by and Hiccup found himself struggling to write any more painful words with fresh tears in his eyes. The injured teen's vision began to blur with tears but refocused momentarily as Myra's small frame appeared in the doorway and approached the bed cautiously. She spoke to him gently, but her voice echoed in Hiccup's ears like a distant whisper and his vision seemed obscured once again. Hiccup slowly reached out and attempted to touch her to see if she was just some cruel trick that Odin was playing on him or... someone who truly cared for him, his hand seemed to grow closer and closer to her with each attempt. Growing worried Myra grabbed the outstretched hand and gave a gentle squeeze. Next thing she knew Hiccup was pulling her into a needy embrace, sobbing hard onto her shoulder. Normally she would shove the random stranger off and haul ass to grab a weapon, but Myra could give a rats ass about who this 'Hiccup' was. He was hurting badly and probably had nobody other than the dragon who brought the teen to her house. She wanted to comfort him and know who in a hellish Viking world would do this to a teen boy who clearly wouldn't be able to defend himself against a full grown male Viking. Hiccup sat and sobbed away into her shirt soaking it with tears and holding her small frame tightly, finally he was letting all the bottled up pain out. He felt terrible but relived for what he was doing. Letting it all go, the pain of rejection, pain of beatings, pain of losing his mother and the pain of being blamed for it when he meant no harm. Now that he was gone from Berk he wouldn't have to give a shit about any of the people who caused him pain and could at least try and forget those painful memories. Even though in his heart he knew he never would forget and that if he did, the lost memory would soon be found again...  
>because the lost always gets found.<p>

-  
>This is not the end of this fanfic... it's simply the beginning. ( • 3•) R&amp;R for the next chapter. I should be able to update every other week!<p>

Stay Swag HTTYD fans.  
>~Frannie<br>-


	3. Recovery and Discovery

Chapter 3: Recovery and Discover

For the next couple days Myra cared for Hiccup while his wounds healed. Though Myra asked for nothing in return Hiccup tried his best to help the teen with out getting up and injuring himself further. Toothless would go out to catch fish and bring her logs of wood each morning and Hiccup thanked her as often as he could. Myra honesty just loved having the boy around.

She was alone for most of the year and traveled alone often. Although with Hiccup to keep her occupied, she finally had something to keep her occupied for at least a little while. Myra had asked Hiccup how he had gotten so beat up, but he began to tear up and asked for a few minuets alone. Even threw the thick walls she could hear his choked sobs, if only he would just tell her, she would try and help as much as she could. Hiccup felt bad for keeping it from a person who saved his life, she had a right to know why and who had caused the poor lad to crash in the first place and cause her this burden, not that she though of him as one. Myra asked other questions, like where he was from, what was he was interested in, how'd he'd manage to find a NIGHT FURY? Myra's eyes flashed with excitement and contentment as Hiccup told the story of how he shot Toothless down those few weeks ago. Hiccup was happy to tell the story as well, all he did during the day was draw out sketches for a prosthetic leg or draw adjustments for Toothless's saddle. When he wasn't sleeping or talking with Myra of corse.

Three full days went by, Hiccup felt fairly well and was ready to begin trying to walk with a pair of crutches. Myra helped him up and placed his arm on her shoulders to help him keep his balance. Hiccup was wobbly for a few minuets but managed to walk for a bit, before getting tired again. Hiccup laid in bed that night wondering where he would go after he was back to full health.

Bright and early the following morning Hiccup awoke and waddled into the large field behind the house on his crutches with Toothless by his side in case he grew tired. As he looked to the clear sky above head he thought of Berk, of corse he didn't want to go back. He just wondered what happened after he left, was Stoic furious? Or was he glad he didn't have to see him any more?

All Hiccup knew was that he was better off without the islands torture, and would never go back to check up on anything. That and to warn Myra never to go anywhere near it either. However feared he was getting too attached to the new friend.

Myra feared the same, she knew he would have to leave eventually, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to try and make it last for the time being.

{ _Berks little Discovery_ }

The chief of the village woke up with a lazy grunt. He dragged himself out of bed and got dressed. When he took his first step outside, Berk was like every other day, just people cleaning, fishing, farming, moving produce around the island. Stoic just hoped no dragons would come and make it a living hell. Then suddenly Gobbler walked up to Stoic with his 'hand' replaced with a wooden mug of yack milk.

"Hey Stoic, have ya seen Hiccup this morning?" Gobber asked with a confused look.

"No, why?" Stoic answered beginning to walk over to the mead hall for some quick breakfast.

"He's just never showed up at the forge today...he's usually in there before I even wake up." This stopped Stoic in his tracks, he knew Hiccup wouldn't miss out on his only job of the day other than his first day of training for dragon slaying.

Stoic has that stern look on his face. Gobber didn't like the look on his best friends face. He knew something is out of place too.

Stoic and Gobber raced back to the house and up to Hiccup's room. They are shocked to see Hiccup's room was empty. There's no pictures on the wall, barely any clothes left in his closet. There's nothing on or in the desk but a lone note. Gobber picked up the paper and read it out loud to Stoic.

"There is no way I'd ever let him disobey me like this!" Stoic said with rage. "I'm definitely going to punish this kid. There no way that Snotlout is going to be chief ever in his life time. We need a meeting, spread the word NOW". Gobber has never seen Stoic this mad before. He also agreed that Snotlout would never be chief of Berk.

The story and rumors of Hiccup's recent disappearance spread like a virus on streets of the island.

Tho the teens discovered an empty shed with bloody and cut up ropes. "That damn slut can't even be tied up to not break anything can he?!" SnotLout said throwing the rope against the wall in disgust. "I hope Stoic sends a search party just a bit too late so maybe a dragon will get 'em."

"It would serve him right after what he did to his mom years ago! Man I hope karma really does exists!" Ruffnut said head butting her brother on the helmet.

Astrid however was inspecting the cut rope and quickly noticed large prints in the dirt. "Guys! Check this out they look like...dragon prints."

The others quickly scrambled to see what in Thor's name she was taking about. Sure enough, in the dirt was a large four toed foot print.

(A/N: Do dragons even have feet? Or are they paws? Hell do they even have toes? LOL!)

"What the hell happened in there... I mean we didn't even leave him for that long and he managed to get himself killed." SnotLout said as the four went over to the Great Hall and slipped into the back row of seats.

Everyone is discussing what was going on with the missing teen boy. Then they saw the chiefs face. They had all saw anger on the chief before, but this one is different from the others. The type of different that made the other villagers fear. They all knew that Stoic is the chief and the strongest out of all the Vikings in the village. Now he's more on the rampage for Hiccup then on his wife's death.

"SILENCE!" Stoic bellowed strictly, causing all the villagers to stop and stair at his rage. "Now were all familiar with my son Hiccup, correct?!" The crowd of Vikings shook their heads and muttered quietly. "Well this morning Gobber and I discovered his room... completely cleared of his stuff and a note."

As the words on the thin tan paper was read, aloud in front of the whole village. Eyes widened and gasps where given. Soon many villagers regretted the way they treated Hiccup for so long. Most of them wanted to apologize, but the teens however we're smirking at the boys 'colorful' words. All but Astrid of corse, she was beginning to think about if they had done the right thing. Torturing the helpless little Hiccup all those times. Tears began to prick at her eyes. The more she thought about it, the guiltier she felt for what she had done.

Ruffnut looked over at Astrid and noticed her about to burst into tears. "Hey 'Rid? Let's step out for a sec 'kay?" She asked placing a hand on her friends shoulder. Astrid nodded and the two stepped out back to the empty streets. "What's wrong Astrid?"

"Nothing I've just been thinking of an old friend that slipped into my mind." Astrid said wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Are you going to be okay? I mean I've never seen you so upset before..." Ruffnut asked once more, but the stubborn female insisted on being fine and going back in so they wouldn't miss any thing. The two teen girls slipped back in and just as they did, Stoic gave one last sentence before sending off the search. "When I find who did this to my son! They will be fed to the Monstrous Nightmare in front of the entire village! And if they survive they will be given the same treatment they gave my son! NOW GO FIND HIM!" And with that every villager scrambled out as fast as possible to find the boy. While the teens looked at each other with their jaws practically touching the floor.

"Now...we really can't tell any one." Snotlout murmured wide eyed. And a few seconds after they rushed out to the search with the rest of the village.

I know my chapters get short sometimes, but I have 2 stories that I work on every day, every week! Plz go check out my other story! It's rated M too, it's called Golden Awakening! I felt like fanfiction needed more OC/Hiccup! (LOL)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	4. Prosthetic

**_*Hiccup is 14, still_**

**Chapter 4: Prosthetic**

~2 Months Later

Hiccup 'walked' into the large field as Toothless chased birds behind him, trying to keep his balance between each hop threw the tall grass.

Looking to his left, he noticed a small shed like building. The front had a large opening and a big window on one side. He couldn't help but think it resembled Gobber's forge back on Berk. He quickly shook the thought from his mind and hobbled towards it with an good idea bubbling in his brain. Toothless looked at his rider and tilted his head questioningly at Hiccup wondering why he was so eager to see the thing.

Hiccup hopped into the old looking building with Toothless in hot pursuit. Inside was a large black anvil and a large pile of metal scraps collecting dust. Hiccup looked at the hammers and mallets that hung on the wall, they too where covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs.

On the desk in front of the window, were stacks of papers and drawings, of not only blueprints but also of a little girl. She had red wavy hair and hazel green eyes. The girl looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger who she was.

He gave up and waddled back to the big house. When he opened the door, the smell of breakfast lingered in the kitchen. "Myra?", Hiccup called as he walked over to the table. On the table was a semi-warm plate of eggs, bacon, bread and a glass of water, along with a small note. He picked up the note and read it silently:

**Went to the pond for a moment, left you some breakfast if your hungry. Toothless still has his bucket of fish out front. Stay safe, I'll be home in about 20 minuets. ~ Myra **

Hiccup placed the letter back down on the table and told Toothless to go out and eat. He went to the spare room and grabbed his blueprints for a prosthetic leg. After he gathered some pens he sat down at the table and ate while looking over the sketch and added any needed embellishments.

Soon he was done eating and began to clean some of the dishes in the wash buckets. When he was almost done, the door creaked open and he heard Myra's distant humming. He dried his hands with a rag and turned around to look at her. She was holding the stretch of his prosthetic. "Well I've been wondering what you do all day, it looks like you stay productive." She said handing it back to Hiccups now dry hands.

"Um yea, I was just wondering . . . if there were any smitheries around." Hiccup asked folding the parchment and tucking it into his vest pocket.

"Well there's not many villages near by . . . but there is a forge out in the field that hasn't been used since-" she paused and Hiccup saw fear and sadness flash in her eyes "well since I was like six. Your free to dust any tool you might need off. If you find any papers lying around. Just... feel free burn them up." Myra said while tucking a stray piece of hair from her long ponytail behind her ear.

"A-Are you sure?" Hiccup asked "you've done so much already... and I'd hate to over say my welcome."

"Look Hiccup, you are the only person I've seen in months, it gets boring here very fast- hell this house is in the middle of nowhere." Myra said sighing "-stay as long as you need as a friend to a friend."

"Thank you Myra, I really appreciate your warm hospitality and if you ever need anything at all . . . just feel free to ask and I'll help you as much as I can." Hiccup said with determination. Myra giggled and agreed.

After Hiccup finished up the dishes he let himself out with his sketches and Toothless following behind him.

When he opened the door to the smith he found all the paper he saw laying around where now warm black ashes in the furnace. _'I wonder why she wanted these burned so badly...' _Hiccup thought as he spread out his sketches and grabbed some scrap metal.

The teen worked for a good four hours before he decided to take a break and check Toothless's torn prosthetic wing, but when he did he saw it had neatly been sewn together with matching red thread that was barely noticeable. _'How will I ever pay this woman back if she keeps on giving? But it is nice to have someone there for me for change... but I can __**not**_ _get too attached to her. . .'_

Hiccup sighed and gently pated Toothless's scaly head. Toothless

purred happily and licked him with his rough forked pink tung. "But at least I have you, bud." He gurgled a response as if to say the same and nudged his owner.

Hiccup enjoyed all of the time he spent with Toothless in the few months, at certain times he can't help but wonder if he _is _thelast Night Fury out there. Another reason he wanted to leave, to find more dragons! Create a book of dragons so other villages can learn from him . . . give himself an actual purpose other than to be a human punching bag.

After a few extra hours of working he finished the basic parts . . . only thing was, in separated pieces.

He sighed and looked over at the sleeping beast to his left, then the crutches to his right. _'Looks like I'm on my own then.' _

Hiccup looked out the window jumping slightly and Myra giggled at his mini heart attack. "I'm sorry but your face . . ."

Hiccup chuckled and rolled his eyes. Myra helped him home, on the walk back they had a friendly conversation about random things, whether it was Toothless or how bright the sun was at her house.

Hiccup did most of the talking but Maya was glad. It was the most talking he'd done since he got there and she saw him slowly come out of his shell.

He did seem like the type of boy to be shy at first, and she noticed that since the first day he woke up.

Although she didn't mind him being around, she wondered how the dragon was doing. Myra didn't socialize with it much, but she knew he felt pity for his owner in a way.


	5. Insanity

**Chapter 5: Insanity**

Berk.

The hole village has been searching for Hiccup for about over 3 months now.

The entire village has been afraid of Stoic. Since the day that he discovered and then announced Hiccups disappearance, the large man had become furious and depressed with bags under his eyes as a sign of his insomnia.

Everyday he re-read Hiccups note aloud and brought him self guilt. First his wife was murdered by a dragon. Now he has no son because he was driven away by abuse that Stoic had no idea about. So Stoic gave up on searching for him.

That was around the two month mark, now he simply wallows alone with only his regrets and memories to keeping occupied.

Every night he cried and refused to hang out with his friend, but he still did his chiefing duties. He even allowed Snotlout to be heir. At least he'd let Hiccup be right about that . . .

As it has been for the last three and a half months, today was a depressing day on the cloudy hell hole, Stoic woke up from having nightmares about Val calling him a failure as a husband and father by not protecting his only wife and son.

He got up, to get dressed. Then he decided to stay in bed for the rest of the morning. "I know I failed you Val. I wish at least you were here for me." The chief talked to himself.

Stoic just wanted to forget. He decided to close his eyes and slept the rest of the morning.

The week went its usual corse and was dreary as ever for the villagers.

However people began to forget, about Hiccup, about his mother's death, which had briefly resurfaced to haunt but now it was fading once more.

Along with Hiccup's disappearance and the possibility of his death as well. Even the teens started to forget, all but one guilty little being of corse. . . Astrid Hofferson.

The platinum blonde seemed to have the constant pester of his crys of agonizing pain, his frantic eyes asking her for help or mercy even a sorry, the muffled sound of Ruff and Tuff giving him a 'private punishment' while she and Snotlout cleaned in the basement.

It all frightened her, not that she and the other teens would get caught or even punished as he promised, by the chief, but of the realization of how evil it was.

She had nightmares. Astrid would wake up in the middle of the night, heaving for breath and tears being held back. She couldn't sleep, she didn't want to talk to anybody but Ruff, despite the fact she was grossed out about what she did to Hiccup when they where alone.

Ruffnut didn't have feelings for him or anything, she just wanted to mess him up a little. She had a thing for Fishlegs anyways, he didn't know about it anyways. The husky teen was the only innocent one of the five.

All of the teens on Berk are practicing in the woods for Dragon Training. They started the next day. The graduates are helping the beginners. "Are you guys excited for beat up dragons?" Tuffnut asked.

"HOW ABOUT YEAH!" Snotlout responded behind a bush.

"Wait a second, where are the girls?" Asked Fishlegs.

"I don't know, and I don't car-"

The girls came out of the bushes and tackled the boys, except for Astrid. 'Why did I hurt a gentle soul.' Astrid thought. Tears coming down her eyes, but that didn't stop Astrid from being tough.

"Astrid are you ok?" Ruffnut ask as she got off of Fishlegs. "I'm fine, just ignore me." Astrid said.

"Tell me, something's been wrong with you lately. . ."

"Do you re-remember when we tortured Hiccup . . . before he ran away? And remember the poem I got few months before?" She asked as she cleaned her watery eyes.

"Yes and Yes. What about them?"

"I got that poem from Hiccup and his note, well I can't describe it, because I felt like a awful, sick person. Now I'm afraid of the chief and I gone completely insane. I don't know what to do now." Astrid started crying like a baby for the first time in years.

Ruffnut patted her back and sighed. "Look in a few years we'll be able to take out the bigger ships, me and you can go on a vacation together. My dad said that there's a village south of here, that we can go to."

"Thanks Ruff. . ."

"Okay. If you start going insane again, I'm gonna to force you to steal a small ship."

"Okay. I'm glad we're best friends" Astrid hugged Ruffnut again.

"That's what friends do"

Astrid nodded slightly and sighed. 'I hope he's ok at least . . ."

Later that day, Gobber is getting worried sick about Stoic. He was walking up to his house. Once he came to the door he open the door. Stoic woke up by the door creaks. Gobber came inside of the Haddock house.

"Stoic are in here?" Gobber called. Stoic got up. He stepping out of his own, he then walked past Hiccups empty room. He walked down on the steps of the stairs. "I'm here." Stoic responded.

"Stoic, this is getting serious, you need a vacation." Gobber said to his best friend.

"I don't care, if the village is afraid of me Gobber, you know this." He said grumpily.

"I miss Hiccup too, but he's gone and you can't do anything about that, you just need a vacation to get your mind off of it."

"Well, your right."

"That's good. We'll go to the island at the north, later on in the years. Right now you have to do your duties."

"All right." They both step outside and do their everyday jobs.

"Stoic! Stoick!" Mulch and Bucket called.

He sighed, these next few years would be rough.


	6. People Like Her (important AN)

**AN: Ok...**

**I'm sorry for not updating since JUNE, but today I just HAD too! I checked and I have just over 100 follows! I love this story and I have so many plans for Hiccup and Myra and a few future chapters done, but I need to fill in at least 4-6 chapters... so I am gonna be one busy girl. **

**However as a plus to any of my fellow **_**Rise Of The Guardians **_**and/or** _**American Horror Story **_**fans, I have had a couple of months to write a few extra stories including more HTTYD (**_**only the first movie, I'm not ready to give up the young and innocent Hiccup we wished we knew and love**_**), as back ups for when I get another bad case of writers block. (**_**which can be avoided if you tell me what you would hope to see happen in that little review box below..**_**.). If you'd like to give them a try leave a review and they will be posted in a jiffy on my page.**

**So with out further damn a do I give you...**

**Chapter 6: **

**People Like Her **

Hiccup groaned and smothered his head into the warm pillow under his head.

Toothless groaned while pushing the teen, like he had been for the past hour.

"Toothless, the _sun_ isn't even up yet ..." Hiccup whined. "Just wait, you useless reptile."

The black beast gave another grumble of displeasure. Finally fed up with his owners lazy antics, he grabbed Hiccup's good leg with his gummy mouth and gave a small but strong tug.

The teen was sent tumbling over the edge of the bed. He heard the door creak open and a loud giggle. "Looks like Toothless knows how to wake you better than me." Myra said through a fit of giggles.

"Oh ha-ha-ha Myra you can laugh it up," Hiccup said sarcastically "but I do recall you snoring your head off last night."

"I don't snore..." Myra said quietly as she sat on the bed while he sat on the floor.

The brunette teen chuckled, "How do you know, if your asleep?"

"That's not the point... just get up lazy bones because I'm going to show you something today." Myra said throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it easily and followed her out to the kitchen, taking a seat and eating quickly. Hiccup wanted to see what she had in store for him, he even asked, but she replied with a shush and motion to follow.

Hiccup was glad that things where beginning to even out with normality and they began behaving like very good friends. He noticed her motioning for him to crouch down. "Look." She whispered and moved branches from his face. The auburn teen looked in the leafy peep hole and caught sight of a large grey object in a murky pool of water. "I think it's a dragon..." He muttered grabbing his journal from his satchel and began sketching it quickly. The only visible parts where the ears, a spiny back and part of the tail on shore.

What Hiccup also didn't see, was Myra staring at the quick strokes of his coal pen from over his shoulder. "Wow, Hiccup, you're really good and fast too." She said smiling brightly at him. Hiccup stared over at Myra with a quizzical look. Going as far back as he could remember, nobody had ever given a compliment to his work, let alone something he did in general. At least without using any bit sarcasm. "Um, t-thanks, it's pretty easy. . ."

"Can you show me sometime?" She said looking into his eyes hopefully.

He looked at her big hazel eyes and saw something in them... something so different that it confused and stunned him. Hiccup shook himself from his daydream and nodded, stuttering gibberish.

"What kind of dragon do you think i-" Myra stopped and than asked in a whisper. "W-Wait, where did Toothless go?"

Hiccup looked back into the peep hole and watched the black beast as he dragged the smaller grey one out of the water. Both teens sprung up and burst threw the bushes, eager to see the strange scaly mound in its full form.

Hiccup and Myra both stared in shock, confusion, amazement and mental malfunction as the creature spread two wounded wings open weakly. This second NightFury's two blue eyes where half open and a low grumble of fear erupted from it's underbelly. It's back had several bruises as well as cuts like on the rest of its body.

Hiccup slowly moved forward, trying to make sure nothing he was doing looked intimidating and/or threatening. The dragon visually relaxed a little and let Hiccup touch it's snout with no protest what so ever.

Myra watched in awe, she couldn't believe he could win over a creature that was feared by thousands of people so easily, in a matter of seconds to be exact.

Hiccup gently spoke. "There, there bud, we won't hurt you. We're here to help you, but you have to let us." The gray and black dragon closed it's eyes and laid down its head in surrender.

Hiccup noticed the discoloration of the dragons scales, but he didn't know what had caused it. Myra put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him out of his train thought.

"Hiccup lets bring the dragon home so we can help it there, I have medicine and bandages for its wounds. It's a lot smaller that Toothless too so he can help bring it home."

"Are you sure?" Hiccup asked, he wanted to help the hurt dragon, but he didn't want to intrude. "I could take care of it out here..."

"Hiccup, It's almost winter! We can't keep it out here, now let's hurry before things get worse for them." Myra slowly approached the scaly gray beast. She outstretched a trembling hand, Hiccup gently grasped it with his and ever so slowly placed it on the dragons head. When Myra felt it push back into her hand, she had an impossible grin and awed chuckle. "This is so... so amazing Hiccup, Toothless can you get them on your back?"

Toothless grunted in response and nudged the dragon as if to ask for their permission. The dragon gave him a weak whine as an answer, Toothless gently slid his head under its stomach first before swiftly slipping under and letting them lay on his back. "Okay Toothless, go nice and slow. It's okay hun, the house is only twenty minuets away from here. We can patch you up there..." Myra said gently patting the grey NightFury's head.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile at her nurturing disposition. It was the reason he was alive to this day. "I'm glad you want to help it too... I didn't really think people like you still existed to be honest." He said avoiding her gaze to try and cover his blush.

Myra smiled and bumped his shoulder with his. "Well, I didn't think people would ever ride on the backs of fire breathing dragons, but you proved me wrong about that, Hiccup." She spoke with a hint of teasing in her voice. After that they walked in a comfortable silence until they reached Myra's house.

Toothless put the smaller dragon down gently near the fire place, nudging it's head in the process. Myra sat beside the huge beast and opened a box with medicine and stitching needles. Hiccup found something to do to help and started a warm fire for the dragon, who was still slightly wet from the dirty pond water. "Do you need any help?" He asked, but Myra shook her head. She quickly grabbed a bowl of clean water and began gently wiping the dragon down.

"No, even if they get a fit overwhelmed, it won't be able to put up much of a fight. I can manage, but we are running a bit low on fire wood." She said petting their scaly grey head.

"Well, me and Toothless are gonna go get some more wood to keep the fire going and maybe catch some fish for them too. They look like they have been starving for quite a while and was probably even dehydrated to a point where it couldn't fly..." Hiccup said as he pet the NightFury's head too. "It crashed into the water to try and get a drink I guess, but they're in good hands now." Myra looked a Hiccup with a tiny smile on her lips.

"Thank you Hiccup, I didn't think people like you still existed either..." She placed her hand on his as the gentle stroking came to a stop on the dragons head. He stopped and stared at their joined hands with a flaming heat pooling in his freckled cheeks with a small smile creeping on his own two lips. Toothless grunted with impatience and picked Hiccup up by the back of his fur vest. Myra giggled as the big NightFury dragged Hiccup out the door while he smiled crookedly at her.

After they left Myra looked at the beast that laid whimpering softly on the large Yack skin rug. "Now, let's take good care of you..."

_~Hiccup's location~_

Hiccup stood on the bank of the pond as Toothless swished around in the murky water. Toothless had pulled the branches and bark off the trees so the wood collecting aspect of their job had been done quite easily. Now they played the waiting game with the fishes as Toothless caught them in his mouth and threw them over to Hiccup so he could put them in the basket. While he waited his thoughts began to drift from the task to Myra. Hiccup couldn't help but open and close the had she had held while they sat with the dragon at the fire. Finding a second NightFury was exciting but... having Myra hold his hand and smile the way she had, just did something to him. It was like hundreds of hungry dragons had been let loose in his stomach and their wings left fluttery feelings inside like nothing he had ever felt before. He touched his cheek to find it was turning hot again. The one legged teen sighed and smiled, looking up at the yellow sky as the sun moved closer to the horizon. For a second Hiccup thought about the skies in Berk that never even let the sun in, but he quickly dismissed the thought and of his living hell. Hiccup felt a cold, wet and scaly object hit his face. He immediately looked at the black beast acting suspiciously busy. "Don't start something you can't finish Toothless, you won't be able to handle this raw vikingness..." Hiccup said puffing out his chest. Toothless rolled his big green eyes and walked past him to go empty the contents of his mouth into the wicker basket. "Yea you better run Lizzy..." Toothless swiftly flicked his tail, knocking Hiccup off his feet and sent him face first into the fish basket. He lifted his head and spit out a raw fish. "Well you win this round."

_~At the house~ _

Myra looked over at the door as it swung open to reveal Hiccup holding a basket of fish and Toothless carried branches that look like they had been snapped in half a couple times just so they would fit in the basket. Hiccup put the basket down and crouched next to the sleeping dragon. "How are they doing?"

"A lot better. I cleaned every single cut, bruise and scrape and when it was well enough to stand I gave them a troff of water." Myra said looking bashfully at the ground. "Apparently our _it_ is a her, I was curious so I checked while I was cleaning her up..." Hiccup blushed and nodded.

_'I guess that's why Toothless wants to help so bad.' _He thought while smirking at his companion who was nudging the smaller NightFury awake before he upchucked a few fish for her. "Well, me and Toothless got a whole bunch of fish, and he decided to be a gentleman and keep some nice and warm for her."

Myra giggled and agreed that it was sweet of him to bird feed her some of the fishes.

After sitting with the dragon for a bit more Myra decided to ask a question that had been pestering her mind. "Hiccup?" He made a small nose to indicate that he was listening. "I was wondering, do you think she'd like to stay here after she's finished healing? If she stayed here I'd make sure she'd never go hungry or thirsty again." Hearing this, looked at her before smiling.

"Guessing from her liking of you, she'd love to stay..." As Hiccup said this the dragon gave Myra a long slow lick before nuzzling her and resting her head on Myra's lap. She giggled and pet the dragon's head lightly, it purred happily and looked up at its new friend with those big blue eyes and gummy smile.

"I think you and I are going to be very happy from now on...", and with that small speech all eight of their eyes began to droop closed before the world world turned silent and the soft crackle of the fire place lulled them all into a peaceful slumber all piled up together.

The way Hiccup had always wished he could with _'people like her.' _

_People who knew how The Lost Get Found. _

_**Don't forget to REVIEW for more chapters and those new stories that I've written. **_

_**But most importantly "Never Forget How The Lost Get Found". **_

_**~SF 2014***_


	7. Peaceful Times

Myra awoke in the silent night finding them all sprawled out on the floor. She sat next to a bucket of water for the grey NightFury. She glanced around a bit confused before scooting closer to Toothless, Hiccup and the female NightFury. The red haired teen touched the dark ashes in the fire place, only to find that the fire had out long ago and the cool and brisk afternoon had turned into a cold and chilling autumn night. Myra cursed the freezing darkness as she stumbled around to find wood and some flint and steel (an old lighter), she tossed a few branches in and lit it easily. Myra used the flames to light a candle. As the soft orange glow of the fire filled the room, Myra held back a giggle. It seemed the two dragons had squished together for warmth and a rather uncomfortable looking Hiccup slept restlessly between the scaly pile. She gently nudged him and his eyes slowly opened. Myra giggled as he squirmed out of the heavy bundle.

"And that, Myra, is why I'd hate having more than one as a roommate." Hiccup mumbled quietly after a yawn.

Myra smiled and stretched out her arms. "Want a midnight snack?" She asked pulling out some bread and jam.

"Does a dragon eat fish?" Hiccup said as he waddled over to the cabinet to grab a knife. They both sat in a comfortable silence and ate quickly.

As they sat, the grey dragon gently nudged Myra's side, catching her by surprise. She smile and patted the dragons head softly. Hiccup smiled and swallowed what was in his mouth.

"So what are you gonna name her?" Hiccup asked resting his arms on the table. "She seems to like you a whole lot more than Toothless liked me at first." Myra giggled recalling his story about him and Toothless.

"I'm not sure, maybe something extra simple but has a good idea behind it. Maybe... Skid." Myra said in a whisper.

Hiccup gave her a questioning look, he didn't think it was a bad name, he was just confused on the idea behind it. Myra quickly caught on to his confusions. "I saw a huge skid in the dirt, as I followed it it lead me to the pond where we found her. Do you like it?" She said as hope shone in her eyes. Hiccup stammered at first as his nervous disposition began to kick in.

He finally simply smiled and nodded. Myra smiled back and placed an arm around his shoulders, hugging him close. "I'm glad." Hiccup practically melted into her embrace as she held him. He loved her hugs, they showed all her affection in one small movement. However this always seems to end far too quickly. As usual Hiccup brushed it off as a friendly thing. He knew to push his feelings away and not even think about expressing them to even Toothless.

However, Toothless was all too familiar with this feeling Hiccup had. The large dragon could sense it in him. The lanky teen was also a very bad actor, but Myra was even worse when it came to noticing when something was on his mind. But she too felt tingles when they hugged, she felt so secure and safe. Myra knew he was brave and despite his lack of muscle, he was the strongest person she knew. If only he would say what made him that way, but she wouldn't ask. It would only trouble him to a point of great sadness. Myra herself had secrets that tugged at her heart from time to time and she would hate somebody asking for her personal sad stories. But never mind those things, she was at peace with a great friend and a new one to go along.

It was just a peaceful time in a home full of peaceful people. Myra could live with that any day... perhaps even always.


	8. Daddies and Guilt

The day had been normal, nothing out of the ordinary for the small village. They didn't even have a raid the night before. Everybody had forgotten of poor innocent Hiccup. All except for 3 guilty hearted people. Astrid, Stoick and Gobber.

The reason for Gobber to be sad was not only for letting Hiccup down and letting him be abused the way he was, but for his best friend who had lost and pushed away his one and only son. The poor chief had slipped into a great state of grief and suffering over Hiccup. This showed he actually had a soft spot for his only offspring, despite all the horrible things Stoick said about him being a loser and a great big disappointment to him and his sadly deceased mother. Stoick actually knew Val's death had nothing to do with Hiccup, but his heart needed just someone... a person to blame to find reassurance on her grave. Stoick had every right to be depressed over his sons disappearance in the past months.

Astrid was depressed as well, but her mind began to blur with thoughts of finding him and hurting him again. Her insanity was effecting her preformence in dragon training, nearly costing her a life of pain.

Maybe if the dragon had bit her like it almost did she would feel Hiccups pain and suffering that she had caused him. Oh those pleading eyes, how they bore into her soul and made it fragile and crumbly. She would kill to see those green orbs and look at them and apologize for her horrific acts of cruelty to him, but that would never happen in her eyes. She was just too evil for his pitying.

Hiccup&Myra

After the peaceful morning together, Myra had faithfully decided Hiccup should accompany her to the village just a while away. Despite how much Skit had wanted Myra to stay, the teen girl had to pry the grey beast away and lock her and Toothless inside. Myra looked at Hiccup, slightly flustered and sighed. "Man, she's just like a clingy child." Hiccup said taking the basket from her hands and following her down a narrow path in the woods.

Hiccup had been avoiding the village for a while due to the fact of him being a runaway from his island. He didn't wanna risk running into anybody who knew his father. Speaking of which, Myra was to introduce her father to him this day to be exact. Even though he's just a friend of Myra, he was still nervous about meeting him. Hiccup was still living in the home of this man's daughter and he didn't have any idea about the dragon they had both rescued or the one that was already living there.

He felt guilty about staying so long and was actually much better off leaving her alone, but Myra's constant reassurance that he was welcome held him back. He would never know for how long though. Myra was to get bored of him sooner or later. His thoughts fogged away as Myra hummed softly. 'She must have a great singing voice...' He thought to himself.

From the corner of his eye he admired her eyes as the sun shone through them, making their color look clear and ever so perfect. Hiccup felt his cheeks heat up and butterflies entered his stomach. Why did she have to be so pretty? Why did she have to be so nice and sweet? Why did she have to be so... just so perfect to him. Hiccup sighed as a village came into view.

He felt a building nervousness, looking around at every person. Making sure nobody was staring at his face, nobody could ever know of his location. 'Oh who am I kidding, why would he even look for me? I'm nothing but a mistake.'

Although she couldn't read minds, Myra could see by the look on his face that he was nervous to be out in the village. "Are you okay?" The brunette asked gently patting his back. Hiccup nodded a bit too quickly and felt Myra hold his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "Just follow my lead, ok Hiccup?" He nodded and followed him to a small armor shop on the edge of the village.

Myra walked inside, motioning for him to follow. "Dad? I'm here!" She called, Hiccups hand still in her grasp. When she realized this she blushed and let go quickly.

A man, as big as a bear walked out, but unlike most Vikings he was quite slender but had great muscle. "Well, this must be Hiccup." The large man said in a robust accented voice.

"Yep!" Myra said cheerfully at her father. She then hugged the man and turned to Hiccup. "Hiccup, this is my father Maddox McMarder."

Hiccup stuck out his hand shyly and whispered a greeting. Magnus shook his hand and smiled.

"Now, have a seat and explain what fated you to meet my daughter." Maddox asked as he sat at a small table in the next room. Hiccup took a seat rather nervously.

"I ran away from my home sir, they all either ignored or abused me because I am a runt. I didn't have a single friend in the world, but thanks to your... just amazing daughter I have a chance to make some." Hiccup said looking at Myra intently, she had a hunch that he was being abused but not by the whole village... Hiccup could tell she was holding back tears. He looked up at the man in front of him who gave him a sorrowful look of pity.

"I'm sorry son, I didn't know how cruel people could be to someone so smart and talented. Hell you could have moved mountains with your ideas of dragons and humans co-existing." He paused for a moment then continued. "Hiccup, I'd like you to know that if you ever need any fatherly advice, I'm here and don't forget."

'What he knows?'

Myra sniffed with tears in her eyes."Me too Hiccup. Me, my dad, Toothless and Skit will always be here for you." She gave him a tight hug and her father picked them both up into a huge bear hug.

Hiccup could feel the goodness of their hearts as they where beating.

On the way home, Hiccup walked a bit proudly that they had shown him so much kindness and Myra crying only made him sure that she cared. He felt the compassion that came off the two people. It warmed a hole closed in his bruised and battered little heart.

He didn't have to be guilty anymore...

for anything.

please review ideas for the next few chapters!


	9. Instinct

Myra Laid in the leaves, just relaxing in the brisk autumn afternoon. She was waiting for Hiccup and his surprise that he had promised her. She smiled at the healing dragon the teen called her new best friend as it lay beside her. She thought of pictures to see in the clouds above her wavy red hair. As she tried hard to think, an auburn boy almost instantly popped up. Her mind often wanders to Hiccup, whether she liked it to or not. Whenever he came very close, her skin grew littered with goose bumps and her heart swelled with a new and unknown emotion that she loved but was frightened by. Some nights, she would lay in bed with tears threatening to fall. Knowing the same rejection that Hiccup feels in his heart, it brings back sad memories of her mother and the constant abandoning. A secret that Myra and her father had held in her hearts.

Her mother didn't want her, in her opinion she was the biggest mistake that her mother ever made. Her mother was the village harlot, the woman of the night for random men all over. Soon, she had fallen for her friendly neighbor named Maddox. Although, like she did with most things, she grew bored of being a wife and continued her ways of fornication with random men. However a week in, she found herself 3 months pregnant. Months later, a baby girl had been left on the door step of her old husbands house, it was Myra. Her father fell in love with her at first sight, knowing it was surely his from the red slight curls and birthmark above her lip. He pleaded and bargained with the skinny blonde woman and let her heart have it. Her father had a way with words and bribery. He was giving up a lot to let his baby girl have a mother, but it could only last so long. At only two years old, Myra would be left alone in the house for an hour or two while her mother left to skimp around the village and drink thoughts of her unwanted daughter away. This continued for four more years as Myra became more independent and cared for by her father when he could take a few hours off. Then one faithful day. Her mother simply never returned home.

Myra waited for hours with her father, then those hours turned to days, then months, then years. The mystery of Harriet The Blonde Harlot still remains unsolved today, some claim they saw her board a ship, others say they found her bones in the woods and some even say she only comes out at night to play with the married men of island. Myra never exactly knew what to believe, except for the fact that she wouldn't return to kiss her goodnight. She never did in the first place anyway so why would that change.

Myra blinked back the tears from her brown eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself from bursting into tears.

A wind came from the sky and a loud thud followed it. The wiped her eyes and looked over to find Hiccup sitting on a saddle attached to his NightFury.

"Hiccup, what's going on? I thought you where going to surprise me with something?" Hiccup blushed and bowed his head, feeling his surprise wasn't as cool as he pictured it to be.

"Well I was going to... take you for a spin." Myra giggled at his choice of words, causing Hiccup to mentally beat himself up. "But I guess if you don't want to then that's fin-"

"No, no! I would love to go for a ride with you Hiccup!" She said grabbing his hand and smiling widely. Now that she was closer, Hiccup could see the tears in the corners of her eyes.

Before he could stop, his rough hand instinctively went to her soft face and brushed her cheek. "What's wrong?" He said with a new type of urgency rushing through his every bone. Myra shivered at the comforting touch, she felt her insides flutter like a baby bird trying to fly. Only she was trying to figure out her feelings.

Myra placed her smaller hand over his and smiled while slipping her hand into his caressing touch, even if she did wanted to keep it there longer. "I'm ok Hiccup just thinking far too hard, kinda what you do sometimes...". Myra said as she tried to comfort his worry.

Hiccup frowned, but decided to leave it at that and leading her over with the hand that was still interlocked with his, the auburn boy let her smaller figure mount on Toothless first. Helping her up rather awkwardly, but she didn't seem very phased by it. He hoisted himself up and settled comfortably as he could in front of her. Hiccup turned slightly and smiled.

"You just might wanna take a hold on to something or anything to keep you from falling to your death."


	10. Can you feel it too?

Myra's delicate hands flew instantly around his hips as with a single click, the black beast lunged upwards into the sky. The cold air was nipping at her eyes, making her close them even tighter than before and she didn't even think that was possible. The air began to even out in a cool breeze and Hiccup gently spoke.

"Open your eyes...". As Myra peeked open a single Hazle eye she was met with beautiful colors of pink, orange and red. It was the sky and it filled her with awe and amazement. Hiccup went a little higher and she slowly reached up into a large fluffy cloud. Myra gasped as it was cold and wet, but then laughed happily.

"Hiccup, this is so... so amazing and beautiful! You're so amazing."

Hiccups heart was bursting with every single bump. He looked behind himself to see Myra smiling sweetly at him with her "perfect rosy lips". Hiccup threw that thought out of his head as soon as it entered his brain. Myra tightened her grip on his hips and smiled wider. Hiccup returned the smile and quickly turned away, as he did she removed her hands from his hips. She blushed and leaned back to grab the rear of the leather saddle. He couldn't help but suddenly feel a little less comfort and so much more disappointment after she did so.

"I can't believe that there was a whole part of this world I hadn't even touched before. But still saw it every second I looked up..." Myra mumbled to herself.

"I said the same thing... It's all tiny and flat once you get way up here." Hiccup said, day dreaming of riding into the setting sun with Myra.

"It's like you've set me free..." Myra softly spoke, touching the wet and cold clouds once again.

"No, I haven't done anything that nice, I'm still a pain to have aren't I Myra?" Hiccup said feeling guilty and a dry lump formed, stopping him from speaking anymore of what he thought was the truth.

"Don't be ridiculous Hiccup! You have done so much, don't be blinded... You brought me company, made me laugh for the first time in like forever, my dad practically said you could be a part of the family, when you came around... I didn't feel so empty and cold inside anymore." Myra stopped a second and turned his head with a dainty hand. "You made me feel important and like I was needed... almost like I truly belong somewhere and to something... just so special."

Hiccup stared into those green eyes with golden rings in them. "You feel it too?" That's all he said, all he could say from his shocked lips.

"All that and I think more..." Myra said unwillingly, feeling her heart bubble with emotions and her face heated up radically.

Hiccup reached out to wipe away a little tear that found its way out, he wanted to cry too but cry out this victory of happiness. His heart was just too shocked to stop pounding and tightening. The lanky boy felt whoosy and fuzzy inside. They stared in each other's eyes until Toothless abruptly landed.

The house was in front of them and skit nuzzled the three. The dainty girl and lanky boy sat speechless on Toothless as they stared at the two dragons, exchanging licks and purrs of affection.

Hiccup slowly slipped off the saddle, night had fallen and it seemed to be well past sundown. Myra touched the fabric where her beating heart was and glanced at the clear starry night. She felt hands on her waist and knew what they asked for, the teen's other leg swung to the side Hiccup was on and he lifted her slightly as she jumped with his force.

His hands stayed on her waist and the auburn boy stood silent. Myra slipped her elbows under his armpits and pulled their chests together, her face nuzzled just under his ear and Hiccups nose was placed in her waved red locks. Her smiling lips where felt on his skin. They had a plumpness to them and where soft, just as he imagined them to be. Hiccup quietly breathed in her honey melon / fresh bread scent and she did the same with his pine needle / hot fresh ashes scent. They parted and began to softly walk into the house and into the separate rooms. Flopping next to the dragons that kept them warm on nights like these.

Hiccups breathing was slow, not from sleeping, but from wanting to keep her smell in his mind. Making him feel like she was beside him, lulling him to sleep with her soothing voice.

Now Hiccup knew- he was madly deeply and truly in love with her. With those final thoughts, he let the dark curtain of quiet run over him and slipped into a deep tranquil slumber.

-Hours later-

Hiccup awoke to the creaking of the old oak door. The silence after was interrupted by pitter patter of small feet and the heavy stomping of paws.

His companion cooed in pleasure and began to purr. He felt a dip at the edge of his bed, a small hand felt around the sheets as if in search for something. Hiccup held it in his own as it brushed his leg.

"Hiccup, are you awake?" Myra's voice was soft and urgent. Her palms clammy from nervous sweat.

(*Crash- *Crack- *BOOM!)

Hiccup watched as she yelped and covered her red head of hair. Now he knew why she had come. Myra was afraid of storms. He liked learning little things about her, people only see the big picture and he was privileged enough to look behind the cover. "You had a perfectly strong dragon... Why in Thor's name did you come here." The guy simply giggled lightly as he spoke.

"Well... Skit got scared too so I just came because we don't like sleeping apart from each other and... You make me feel safer then any giant muscle Viking." Hiccup suddenly felt her feet beside his knees and tried to calm his heart.

It was his first time sleeping alone with a girl, first time sleeping with anybody! The other time the dragons had been between them and he could nearly see her...

Now Myra was sitting so close to him with her knees bent slightly, her nightgown just above her calf.

The young woman just played with her hair, feeling a little insecure about her exposed arms and legs. Her hair was also a tangled mess from tossing and turning all night. Hiccup sat up with her and leaned against the back board of the bed to try and make her more comfortable.

"Um Myra-"

_**[REVIEW FOR MORE CHAPTERS! INSPIRE ME NERDS!]**_


End file.
